Dellinger
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | age = 16 | jva = Kōki Miyata | residence = Spider Miles (former); Dressrosa (former)}} Dellinger is a combatant and an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. He's a hybrid between a Human and a Fighting Fish Fishman. Appearance Dellinger has shaggy light hair (blonde in the anime) that's longer in the back and a general effeminate appearance. Her clothing is simple, consisting of light-colored hoop earrings (pink in the anime) on her ears, a white baseball cap with horns coming out of it on her head and a mark on the center of her hat shaped like a dark Fighting Fish (colored blue in the anime), a long sleeved shirt with a giraffe-like design on it and shorts and stilettos. Though her eyes are innocent-looking outside of combat, if she becomes bloodthirsty, her irises grow wide and red, similar to those of the Fighting Fish and the way Arlong's eyes change when angered, as well as those of the Lord of the Coast. Stemming from his Fishman heritage, she has a Fighting Fish dorsal fin located on his back and horns coming out of her head. This fin appears to be retractable as Dellinger was able to keep it hidden until he attacked Blue Gilly. She also has retractable fangs that she can grow out by forcing her human teeth out of their gums. As a newborn baby, without even being a year old, Dellinger had an even smaller version of her hat with tiny horns poking through and a small fish drawn on it. She was wearing normal baby clothes, with her already visible Fishman dorsal fin popping through it. At six years old, she wore a backpack and the giraffe-like patterns were only on the lower half of her shirt. The mark on her hat was shaped like an ordinary dark fish (blue in the anime). Gallery Personality Dellinger has a flamboyant and flashy attitude that matches his eccentric fashion sense. He seems confident in his abilities, as well as a bit arrogant, as he tells Bellamy that he is going to kill him right after demeaning him. He's also a bit too carefree, as he apparently has a habit of blabbing things he knows to others, such as secret information like Doflamingo's order for him to dispose of Bellamy. Because of his confidence, Dellinger holds his own heritage of Fighting Fish fishman with pride. In battle, he's rather sadistic and bloodthirsty, such as when he's fighting against Suleiman. Dellinger also believes that strong people don't require honor, as he mocks Ideo for having such ideals. That said, he's prone to cockiness and as such, doesn't take a lot of situations seriously. This leads to him suffering a major wound from a sleepwalking Cavendish when Gladius tries to warn him to stay back but he didn't listen. In the anime he's heard speaking with a double voice, using a pitched and effeminate tone when talking casually, and a deep and masculine tone when fighting or threatening rivals. He's also shown to be easily annoyed when someone else hinders him from killing his intended target. He becomes very angry at Bartolomeo for protecting Bellamy and swears retribution for his actions. Stating that this is his "family's business", he also shows strong bonding to his own crew, which he considers his family. Abilities and Powers As one of the Donquixote Pirates' officers led by a pirate strong even for Shichibukai standards, as well as bearing fishman genes, Dellinger is no doubt very powerful, in fact being one of the well known participants of the Corrida Colosseum's tournaments where the fighters' calibers are rather high. It's said that when the four officers of the Diamante Army enter the tournament, they've got a 100% chance of victory. Arguably the greatest testament to his considerable battle prowess is Dellinger's membership in Doflamingo's crew for the entire 16 years of his life, starting from his infancy, an impressive feat considering that, according to Diamante, of the 100 people that tried to join the crew, only the absolute strongest remained after just two days. At six years old, he assisted in the takeover of Dressrosa as still the youngest member of the crew. Dellinger is also quite confident in his own abilities and even outright tells Bellamy, a pirate worth 195,000,000 who's older than him, that he's going to kill him; Doflamingo has enough faith in him to assign him the task of killing Bellamy. This faith proves somewhat valid, since he subsequently defeats Bellamy (albeit while wounded) without effort, though he afterward proves unable to get past Bartolomeo's barriers. He later easily defeats Suleiman, Blue Gilly, seemingly Dagama and Ideo. Physical Abilities A human-fishman hybrid, Dellinger was born physically stronger than the average human, going by his ability to lift cannonballs at two years of age without problems and the fact that full-blooded fishmen are supposedly ten times stronger than humans, but it's unknown if he's as strong as an average fishman in relation to a human. Having a pair of horns, he can use them to gore his foes through headbutts in a spear-like fashion, a technique he shows to be proficient with, but he can still be immobilized when doing so by being catched and not let go of his horns. He additionally seems to have the ability to grow new teeth whenever he wants, similiar to Arlong, as well as being able to choose between human teeth and sharp fighting fish fangs at his will. Moreover, Dellinger is unusually swift as he can move fast enough to create temporary duplicates to surprise unsuspecting foes and effortlessly dodges Ideo's attacks. Dellinger is extremely proficient in kicking, seen when he easily knocks out Blue Gilly, a powerful martial artist known for his own strong kicking, with a single kick while leaving no time for the latter to react. His kicking strength is further highlighted by the fact he is able to kick and move Machvise, who at the time weighs 10 tons thanks to his Devil Fruit, though Dellinger shouts in pain a result of the kick. * : Dellinger rushes towards to his enemy and kicking him with force while wearing high heeled shoes. It is powerful enough to hurt even super-weighted humans. It's first used accidentally on Machvise. * : Dellinger charges at his enemy and unleashes a hard kick to the neck, potentially strong enough to cut an opponent's head off given its name. It's first used against Blue Gilly and is powerful enough to take him out in one blow. History Past Born from a human and a Fighting Fish fishman, Dellinger has been a member of the Donquixote Pirates since he was a newborn infant, having been abandoned at birth and found by the family and raised by Jora. The crew was once based in the North Blue at a port town called Spider Miles. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, he was seen sitting on Jora's lap drinking milk out of a bottle while the crew was dining together. When Doflamingo slammed his hand on the table in frustration when Jora wrongly stated that Law's sickness was contagious, Dellinger threw his hands up and started crying. After Law became an official member of the crew, Dellinger went along with them as they spread their influence while traveling to the Grand Line. He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, he and the other high-ranking members of the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. Dressrosa Arc He's first seen introduced in the Corrida Colosseum as a representative for the Donquixote Pirates in the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. Later, as Bellamy is preparing to assassinate Luffy in order to be accepted as an officer of the Donquixote Pirates, Dellinger approaches him and asks him if he's already finished with the assassination. In response to this, Bellamy asks Dellinger what he wants from him. Dellinger then reveals he's there under Doflamingo's orders to kill Bellamy, saying that Doflamingo has no confidence in him and considers him an eyesore. Bellamy responds by angrily questioning Dellinger's previous statement. Dellinger severely wounds Bellamy but before he can kill him, Bartolomeo interfers and protects Bellamy with his barrier. Meanwhile, Dellinger receives instructions from Diamante via Den Den Mushi to guard the SMILE factory alongside Lao G. Dellinger is furious at Bartolomeo's interference and, as he angrily walks away, he swears that both Bartolomeo and Bellamy won't leave Dressrosa alive. Dellinger's later seen at the toy house, standing next to Machvise and Senor Pink over a beaten Franky. When Sugar loses consciousness and her powers become undone, Dellinger panicks as all the toys throughout Dressrosa return to their original forms. After Doflamingo traps Dressrosa in his "bird cage" and puts a price on the heads of twelve people (including Franky), Dellinger, Senor Pink, and Machvise notice that Franky disappeared from the Toy House. They are surprised that the Marines are not taking any action against the Donquixote Pirates even after the truth about Doflamingo has been exposed. They then see Luffy, Zoro, and Law dropping down from the sky and landing right in front of them. The three officers waste no time and engage Law and the two Straw Hats in combat. While attacking Luffy, Dellinger is kicked by Zoro. This causes him to accidentally kick Machvise instead. The battle gets interrupted by the arrival of Issho and Pica, who appear as a massive stone giant. He's later seen on the second level of the new King's Plateau guarding the palace alongside Machvise, Baby 5, Lao G, and Gladius. While Luffy and his allies are easily fighting their way through Doflamingo's troops, Dellinger begins to wonder why Issho and his Marine platoon are not intervening. Baby 5 looks through her binoculars and informs him that the Marines are hindered by Sabo. As the battle unfolds, Dellinger comments that not a single one of Luffy's allies has been defeated on the first level. After the Colosseum fighters have reached the second level, Dellinger confronts Suleiman and knocks him down by headbutting him with his horns, piercing The Beheader's chest. When the Colosseum fighters band together to create an opening for Luffy and Cavendish, Dellinger attacks Dagama, but the latter manages to grab ahold of him. After Blue Gilly stops some of the Donquixote Pirates' troops from attacking Luffy and Cavendish, Dellinger chargs at him and kicks him in the face. Afterwards, Dellinger comes face to face with Ideo. Ideo attempts to attack with an explosive punch, but Dellinger easily dodgs it. When he's distracted due to Pica changing the shape of the plateau, Ideo manages to land a hit on him. The wound, however, is superficial, and Dellinger later punctures a hole on Ideo's stomach. Thinking that Ideo has fallen, Dellinger checks the situation on the third level and Gladius asks him to assist him. Before leaving the second level, he's grabbed by Ideo. Remarking on how stubborn Ideo is, Dellinger takes off his hat, revealing his horns, and shows the fangs he inherites from his fighting fish lineage, which he then uses to launch a decisive assault on Ideo, defeating him. With the fall of his adversary, he goes to the third level to assist Gladius in the battle against Cavendish and Bartolomeo. Whilst remaining his cheerful self, he questions Gladius as to the reason of his delay regarding the battle. He also comments that together the two of them would be unstoppable. Dellinger is then taken by surprise by what seemed to be a gust of wind and gets cut down by a sword belonging to Cavendish shortly after. It's then revealed that Cavendish has made the transformation into Hakuba. His unconscious body is later brought to the palace along side the fallen Machvice, Lao G, and Sugar. Jora intends to use Mansherry and her healing powers to revive him and the others. However, Jora's plan is thwarted thanks to Leo and Kabu arriving and defeating Jora and saving Mansherry. After Doflamingo's defeat, Dellinger and his fellow officers are arrested by the Marines. Major Battles * Dellinger vs. Bellamy * Dellinger vs. Bartolomeo * Dellinger, Senor Pink and Machvise vs. Franky (unseen) * Dellinger, Senor Pink, and Machvise vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, and Roronoa Zoro * Donquixote Pirates vs. Corrida Colosseum gladiators ** Dellinger vs. Suleiman ** Dellinger vs. Dagama ** Dellinger vs. Blue Gilly ** Dellinger vs. Ideo ** Dellinger vs. Cavendish (as Hakuba) Anime-Only Battles * Dellinger vs. Elizabello II (interrupted by Hajrudin) Trivia * His name may be a pun on derringer, a type of pistol. * He's the youngest known person who ever joined a pirate crew, having been a part of the Donquixote Pirates since less than a year old. This also makes him the only known person who has been a pirate for his entire life. * While there are real species of fighting fish, none have the fangs, horns, and fin that Dellinger and the species created by Eiichiro Oda have. This makes him the first fishman whose design is based on a fictional species. * Due to his effeminate appearance, many fans mistook Dellinger for a female. However, Dellinger was revealed to be male, with Oda explaining his fashion sense as a result of being raised from infancy by Jora. * He's the third known human in the series to be part of a bloodline of both human and another race, the first being Sapi and the second being Chimney. * He shares his Laughter Style ("Kyahahaha") with Miss Valentine. References Site Navigation ru:Деллинджер fr:Dellinger it:Dellinger Category:Human-Fishman Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:North Blue Characters